


Without A Glance

by kyoselflove



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is convinced that him and Takanori used to be lovers in another past, he intends to make Takanori remember the love they once held for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This tedious job did have its perks, one being how close he could interact with the person he truly desired. Secondly, it paid rather well, enough for him to survive and buy whatever he needed, he had him to thank for that. Well, he supposed those were the only perks. Otherwise, the job was horrible and tiresome, him being nothing more than a servant really. The thought made his lip twitch as he tried to focus on the real reason why he was here.

“Suzuki!” A voice that others feared, full of demand and lack of patience, but one that he dreamed and reminisced of every night in a different light. 

“Yes?” Keeping his polite and feigned appearance, he approached the frustrated man.

Rubbing his temples in attempt to get his anger across more prominently, his object of desire sighed, dressed in his fine attire, Akira was far from being annoyed. “I asked for a glass of warmed tea with lemon hours ago!” Actually, it had only been a few minutes. 

“I’ll get it now.” Akira said sweetly, occupying himself with the minimal task. In the office, they had their own little kitchenette, where he started to boil water just as someone walked in.

“Takanori!” A tall man sang as he strutted over to the said man. “How’s it going with the new design?”

“It’s going perfectly, of course.” Takanori scoffed. Akira watched as the smaller man walked over to his drawing station, picking up a large sketch of his latest design, showing it off proudly to the newcomer. 

“You never disappoint, Taka!” The taller one exclaimed loudly, making him wince. Akira took the boiling water, pouring it over the tealeaves. The two men continued their discussion over Takanori’s work, while Akira waited for the steam to stop flowing off the cup. He wouldn’t want his precious Taka to burn in his tongue, now would he?

Grabbing a freshly sliced lemon, he placed it on the side of the glass, just the way Takanori liked it. Making his way over to the men, he gently placed the now warm glass of tea, away from the sketches on the table. “Here you go.”

With a wave of his hand, Takanori dismissed him. The other man however, grabbed his arm, giving a seductive smile. “Are you new?” If being hired over three months ago is new, then yes, he wanted to say but held his tongue instead. 

Unlike Takanori, this man’s chest was shown bare, flaunting underneath his open shirt. His hair straightened framed his face, while Taka’s waved about in a stylish mess. Also, obviously besides the height difference, this man seemed more outwardly sexual, something that disgusted Akira.

“Taka, why didn’t you tell me you had such a handsome assistant.” The man cooed, moving his hand up Akira’s arm, rubbing it sensually. Akira stood silently, letting them have their laughs and fun, mentally scoffing at the term assistant.

“Kouyou, seriously. Maybe with a complete makeover, he might be handsome.” Takanori said bitterly, drinking his tea, elegantly he might add, as the man did everything so, completely ignoring Akira’s presence.

“Can I do it?” Kouyou looked over Akira’s lean frame with a devilish smile.

“Whatever.” Takanori waved his hand again, a signature move when he was annoyed. He continued looking over his sketches; he did have a big show this weekend after all.

“I will have to decline on that offer.” Akira spoke through gritted teeth.

“Too bad.” Kouyou clicked his tongue, looking back at Takanori, “How can you let him work for you dressed like this?” Akira looked down at his outfit, consisting of whatever shirt he saw this morning on his floor and a pair of ripped jeans.

“No one sees him, what does it matter?” Growling, Takanori stopped what he was doing, glaring at his so called friend, “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“I’m going!” Kouyou laughed, giving Akira one more seductive glance, he left the office. Akira going back to his tiny table of a desk, where he did his secretarial work for Takanori.

Glancing through his bleached bangs, Akira kept his eyes on the designer’s every move. Since Takanori held no concern for others and completely disregarded his presence, it was easy to do. His gaze would always end up on those plump pouty lips, often he would wonder if they were as soft as they looked. Of course they were, Takanori did nothing but pamper himself. Either way, he wanted to actually feel them in this reality, present. 

The day passed by as they usually all did, Takanori barking his orders and everyone around him, including Akira, jumping to his ever call. Since the fashion show was coming up, Takanori insisted on everyone staying late. It already being ten at night proof enough, surely everyone else was annoyed, but not Akira. 

“Alright. Let’s call it a day.” Taka called out to everyone, sighs and cheers from the other workers could be heard. The designer never thanked anyone for their hard work; they all left muttering insults under their breaths. Akira stayed behind, watching Takanori check the craftsmanship of his creations, with a scowl on his face. He never did like the work of others; sometimes he would stay after hours to fix their so-called mistakes.

Looking up from his task, Takanori sneered, “What are you still doing here?”

“Do you need help?” Overlooking the look of disgust on his employer’s face, Akira asked softly.

“Judging by your choice of attire, I think no. I’ll be fine.” Takanori snapped. Akira not taking it as insult, smiled, the designer noticed him after all.

“Alright, bye.” Grabbing his jacket, he was out the door, not receiving a farewell in return. Though he didn’t go far, sitting in his car, parked across from the building that still held Takanori inside. A chill came through the window, as he puffed on his cigarette, looking at the building, waiting.

About an hour later, Takanori emerged from the building walking to his own car. Starting his own car, he put it in gear, and then trailed behind his designer. As Takanori left his car, headed into his apartment building, Akira did the same. Purposefully, he had chosen this building; easily he could watch Taka from his window, as their apartments were adjacent. 

The difference being that Taka’s apartment was vast, with large windows, making it easier for Akira to watch him go about his business inside his home, while Akira’s apartment was just an ordinary one. 

Sitting by his window, he let another cigarette, putting an eye to the telescope aimed at Takanori’s home. In the confines of those walls was the Taka he fell in love with. A completely different person when he was by himself, surrounded by the comforts of his home. Akira watched as the object of his affection sat on the couch picking up a little mutt of a dog and cuddling with him. It would also seem that Takanori was talking to the mutt and smiling. That smile, a rare occurrence that made Akira melt with happiness.

Although, he could think of other emotions he wanted to see upon that beautiful face. He let out a shiver at thoughts already clouding his mind. Gazing back through the scope, he let out a sigh as Takanori retreated to his room for sleep.

Getting up from the window, he went to his own bed. Shredding his clothes off, he slipped underneath the cold barren sheets naked. Closing his eyes, he imagined Takanori here with him. With that sweet innocent smile that only his mutt could see. He cringed momentarily, willing his mind to stop thinking about a dog.

The image of Takanori came back to him, in a scenario where he had him fully clothed but withering below him. His mouth stretched as he moaned out in ecstasy, now this was the face he wanted only for himself. Moving his hand underneath the sheet, he began to stroke his already hardening cock.

Imagining tasting those beautiful lips while feeling the softness of Takanori’s flushed face, he tugged on his cock harder, letting out a whimper. Takanori, no, Ruki’s face became so vivid in his mind as if the other was really here with him. Ruki opened his glazed over eyes, licking his lips and whispered, “Please Reita, I need you.”

Pumping his erection with an urgent speed, he moaned out into the emptiness of his room, “I’m here, Ruki. I’m here.” The aura of the beautiful man disappeared as a hot stream of cum coated his hand, body shaking as he rode out his orgasm blissfully.

Wiping his substance on a random article of clothing from off the floor, he fell himself back into bed. A small smile tugging at his lips, he stared over at the window, knowing the Takanori was resting not too far away. This would be his last night alone; he couldn’t bare to keep seeing images of Ruki disappearing. Tomorrow, he would make Takanori remember whom he was, then they could finally be together again. Set in his mind, he let his tired body drift off to sleep even if only for a few hours.

Akira didn’t need alarms to wake him; he always woke before the sun would rise automatically. Set in a routine, of throwing on boxers then smoke a cigarette while gazing through the telescope waiting for Takanori to do his own morning routines. Something he knew by heart, feeding the mutt, giving love to the mutt, smoking a cigarette with tea, and then a shower.

Takanori’s apartment had been lavishly furnished with high-end paintings and furniture, while looking at his own, white walls with only a mattress on the floor. If the designer lived here with him, it would surely have more color and become lively. Taka was almost ready to leave his apartment and go to work, Akira hurriedly put on any clothes he could find and grabbed his keys, heading out the door.

Keeping in a close vicinity of the other, they arrived at the office at the same time but Akira waited in his car, for about the amount of time it took to smoke his cigarette. When he walked into the office, he noticed that Kouyou was already there chatting away irritably with Takanori.

“Excuse me.” Both men stopped their chat, Takanori looking annoyed, as usual, but Kouyou smiled, licking his lips. “Hello there, handsome.” 

Only looking at Takanori, he continued, “Is it alright if I have today off?”

“Sure, you’re useless anyways.” Takanori said tiredly, going straight back to his work. Such vulgar words spitting out such lovely lips, not at all like Ruki. Nodding his head, Akira continued to ignore Kouyou and left the office. He needed to pick up a few things for his apartment, because tonight he would be having a special guest, one that would be back where they belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes.

After unlocking the door to his apartment, he kicked it open gently, as he shuffled inside with his arms full of bags. All items he had bought for tonight. Akira was beyond excited; he couldn’t help himself from smiling. Though he wished he didn’t have too, he bought rope and duct tape, in case Takanori wasn’t willing. It was for the best in the end.

On a lighter note, he also bought rice and chicken to make Takanori a meal. Also he found a few items to make their night a bit more enjoyable. Putting the bags on his bare counter, he rummaged through them putting the cold food in his empty fridge. Looking at his cell phone, it was nearly eight at night. He had to hurry to the office to see if Takanori would be working late tonight. 

Grabbing an old beat up messenger bag out of his closet, he filled it with the tape, rope, and the drug he would use if Takanori didn’t wish to come home with him. With his bag hoisted on his shoulder, he left.

Opening the door to the office, he witnessed a familiar sight to his displeasure; he never did like it when Taka drank with Kouyou. Takanori and Kouyou listening to music, lounging on sofas while drinking their martinis. Kouyou laughed noisily, Taka sipping his drink quietly looking annoyed.

“Sexy assistant! Come have a drink with us!” Kouyou smiled, waving him over to their little lounge area. Nodding, Akira made his way over sitting on the couch next to Takanori, across from Kouyou. Taka noticeably tensed, shifting closer to the arm of the sofa. “What are you doing here, Suzuki?” He hissed out, not looking at him.

“Just came to see if you needed any help.” Akira said softly, looking into Takanori’s eyes, the man actually giving him attention. Those plump lips wet from whatever drinks Takanori had been consuming, making them even more kissable. 

The designer mumbled something, drinking more of his alcoholic beverage. While Kouyou still smiling, asked Akira, “Do you want a drink? Martini or beer?”

Deciding to let loose a little, he told Kouyou he would take a beer. Takanori mocked, “He could have grabbed himself a beer, Kouyou.”

“Calm down Taka! You need to drink more and relax.” Standing in front of him, Kouyou handed him a cold beer, which he gladly took, popping off the cap with his lighter. “Thanks.” Kouyou had that sultry smile back, whispering a ‘you’re welcome’ then sat back down, nursing his martini. 

“So…” Kouyou tried to lighten the awkward situation, “What do you do when you aren’t slaving here, Suzuki, was it?” 

“Akira is fine.” Taking a sip of his beer, he glanced at Taka out of the corner of his eye, his eyes were on him and Akira felt his heart flutter underneath the gaze.

Takanori giggled cutely, “That’s your name! I couldn’t remember.”

“Lovely as always Taka!” Kouyou shouted, joining in on the laughing.

Akira stared at Takanori’s face, an expression he had not seen before. Was Takanori really happy? Maybe he just enjoyed insulted him. Wiping the thoughts from his mind, he noticed that Takanori’s martini glass was empty. “Would you like me to make you another drink?”

Tilting his head in thought, Taka nodded his head, handing over the glass. Akira went over to the kitchenette mixing the drink, also adding the drug he slipped from his bag. Fascinated as it dissolved quickly in the clear liquid of the martini. Now all he had to do was find a way to get rid of Kouyou.

“Here you go.” He handed the tainted drink back to Takanori, and then made himself comfortable on the couch again.

“Taka, he is such a sweetheart! You need to be nicer to him.” Kouyou whined, Akira could tell by his flushed face and slurring words that he was drunk already. 

“Am I rude to you, Akira?” His name came out stressed from glistened lips; he could feel his heartbeat become more rapid. “Not at all.”

“See?” Taka said turning to his friend, with a wide smirk.

Kouyou laughed, shaking his head, “He said that cause he is afraid of your wrath.” Akira thought to himself, that was certainly not the case.

“Shit, I need to go.” Kouyou mumbled, swaying, as he stood up, almost falling back down. 

Taka tried to stand up but leaned back against the couch, Akira figured the drug was taking effect, though the other man didn’t seem to notice. “Kou, you better call a cab.” 

“Don’t worry I will.” Already, Kouyou fumbled with his cell phone, dialing the number as he began to leave. “Bye guys.” Facing away, Kouyou gave them both a drunken wave, then left.

“I didn’t realize how drunk I was getting.” Takanori said, smiling as his head fell back against the couch, closing his eyes, probably in attempt to stop the room from spinning.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.” Akira said gently, stroking the expensive fabric on Taka’s thigh.

It didn’t matter that Takanori didn’t hear a word he said, already passed out from his ingestion of the drug. Akira carefully scooped him into his arms, the small body felt weightless to him. Gazing down at the sleeping face, Takanori looked like an angel, Akira could hardly wait to bring him home. Quickly he made his way out of the office to the parking lot.

Carefully, he placed Taka in the passenger seat of his car, buckling him in. When he slid into his own seat, he couldn’t help but glance at Taka, which he did the whole drive to his apartment.

Carrying Taka up the flight of stairs had been a little tough, he would hate to admit, and it had been awhile since he last worked out. A bead of sweat fell down his face as he finally made it to his door, thankful that no one had seen him carrying an unconscious man. 

Once inside, he gently placed the sleeping Taka on his mattress. Brushing strands of his wavy brunette hair out of his face. Feeling the smooth skin, he wanted more, leaning in close, he let his lips ghost over the pale skin. Barely touching Takanori’s cheek with his lips, he gave a chaste kiss, then rapidly moved away before he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

Forgetting about the bag that still hung on his shoulder, he grabbed the tape and rope, putting them beside Taka on the bed. Akira unraveled the rope, and then began to bound Takanori’s hands together, along with his feet. Figuring it would be good enough for now. Tearing a piece of duck tape with his teeth, he placed the sticky side over those kissable lips.

Confident enough with the restraints, he went to the kitchen and started to cook, thinking that Taka would be hungry when he woke up soon. Boiling some noodles, while stir-frying a basic chicken recipe, he kept glancing towards his door, looking at Takanori’s still frame.

Once he was done cooking the simple dinner, he placed it on the counter. Moving inside his bedroom, he stood over Taka and watched. Waiting for him to rise from his euphoric sleep. 

What seemed liked hours, well maybe it was, and finally Taka’s eyes began to flutter in a struggle to open. Again, Akira could feel his heart constricting in his chest, he kneeled beside the mattress, placing a hand on the designer’s chest. “Ruki…” He said it sternly, hoping in some effort, that his lover would be back, that he could release the bounds and hold him all night.

At the sound of his voice, Takanori stilled his sluggish movements, eyes opening wide with fear, and then soon replaced with rage. Muffled words came from behind the tape, sounding more like threats than screams for help. Wrapping his fingers around Taka’s neck, he added light pressure, the man instantly not making any more sounds. “Be good and I will take off the tape.” Squeezing tighter, “Or I will do much worse.” 

The fear had returned to Takanori’s eyes, Akira continued, “Do you understand?” Takanori nodded his head the best he could with the hand still pressing into his throat. “Good. If I take this off and you scream, I’ll knock you out. Understood?” Again the man underneath him nodded, a stray tear sliding from one of his eyes. Mumbling an okay, Akira took the edge of the tape, pulling if off in one swift movement, making Taka cry out quietly.

With his mouth free, Takanori’s lips were trembling, slightly swollen, looking irresistible. Akira couldn’t help himself, now that the designer was awake with parted lips; he leaned down, capturing Taka’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it and savoring the taste. Takanori stiffened his body, then began to squirm, mumbling incoherent words against Akira’s lips.

Taking his bound wrists, Takanori tried to push Akira away as he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue inside the unwilling mouth. Aggravated, Akira grabbed the tied wrists forcing them above Taka’s head. Barely moving away, Akira growled, “Didn’t I tell you to be good?”

Takanori shifted his gaze around the room, as if looking for means to escape; Akira mentally chuckled at the thought. “Why are you doing this?” The arrogant Takanori he saw everyday, nowhere to be found.

“Don’t you remember Ruki?” Akira used his free hand to run it across the expanse of Ruki’s face. “It’s me, Reita.” He whispered.

With his voice still low, Ruki said, “What are you talking about?”

“Are you hungry?” Reita asked, releasing Ruki’s wrists from the tight grip.

“You’re insane.” His lover whispered leaving his arms above his head, looking too scared to move. He needed to comfort him; he didn’t want him to be afraid.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Moving off Ruki, no Takanori, he made his way into the kitchen. Looking at the now cold food, he decided to put the meal in the fridge. Hearing a noise come from his bedroom, he could only assume that Takanori was trying to escape. 

Standing in front of the doorway, he watched silently, as Taka rolled off the mattress, rubbing his bound wrists together, trying to loosen the rope. Leaning on the frame, he sneered, “Didn’t I tell you to be good?”

Takanori stilled his shaking body, slowly moving his head to look towards Akira. “I will be, I promise.” Lifting his arms, sitting on his knees, Taka looked pathetic as he began to beg. “Please, just loosen these restraints.”

“Why? So you can run away?” Akira snorted. As long as Takanori was around, he couldn’t feel like Reita.

“I promise, I wont.” The begging man, pleaded once again, Akira could feel bile rising up his throat. 

His composure faltered slightly, “Ruki?” Of course it wasn’t, he would never beg.

“Yes. Ak-Reita, please.” Takanori, or was it Ruki? Akira didn’t know anymore, his head hurt, he squeezed his eyes shut. The only thought that occupied his mind was Ruki, how much he longed for the other.

Kneeling down in front of Ruki, he caressed his face, “I love you Ruki.” Crashing their lips together, Reita pushed the smaller one back on to the floor. They both fell against the cool wooden surface, Ruki made a sound of protest, but Reita ignored it. Forcing his way into Ruki’s mouth, again Retia savored the taste that he missed so much.

Ruki cried out against his lips, moving his restrained hands against his chest. Again, Reita put them above his lover’s head, holding them in place. Lips still attached, he used his other hand to roughly rip open the expensive button up shirt that Ruki was wearing. Teeth sunk into his bottom lip, as Ruki bit down hard, causing Reita to sit up right. Feeling the now throbbing lip with his finger, he brought the finger in front of his face, now covered in his own blood.

Backhanding Ruki in the face, the man moaned out in pain, head shifting to the side at the impact, a small cut on his lip. His lover opened his mouth in attempt to scream but Reita covered it quickly with his hand, muffling the hopeless cries for help. “I tried to be nice, obviously Takanori isn’t going to let you come out to play, Ruki.”

Replacing his hands with his lips, he pressed against Ruki hard, tasting both of their blood fill their mouths, mingling together, muffling the cries coming from the soft lips. Running his free hand down Ruki’s bare chest felt good, he wanted feel the soft skin whenever he wanted. He let his hand wander further down, undoing the button of Ruki’s slacks and easing down the zipper. 

As he slipped his hand inside, Ruki began to thrash around, feeling teeth against his lips again, Reita pulled away. “I guess I will have to put the tape back on.” Staying still, he looked at Ruki’s expression turn grim. “Please no, I won’t scream anymore.” 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Reita said sinisterly. 

He felt his lover tremble below him, his hand slipped underneath the band of Ruki’s underwear. Grabbing a hold of his lover’s limp cock, he played with it as he looked at Ruki; his lips were pursed closed, another tear finding its way down his perfectly sculpted cheek.

Letting go of the limp cock, he also removed his grip on Ruki’s hands and sat up on his knees. Taking a hold of the pants Ruki wore, he roughly pushed them down to his bound ankles. Grabbing Ruki’s feet he moved them toward the mattress, “Get on the bed.”

“Okay.” Ruki said shakily, while Reita moved his legs he rolled on top of the bare mattress. 

Now Ruki lie on his bed, shirt pooled around his sides, pants to his ankles, and his tight boxer briefs still left on. Reita looked down at the man below him hungrily, he had waited for this moment for so long. Wanting to recreate the memories in his head. 

Sliding his hands down Ruki’s smooth legs, he let out a moan, his hardening cock becoming rather uncomfortable in the confines of his jeans. Standing up off the mattress, he gazed at the beauty before him, no longer could he wait. Reita walked to the adjacent bathroom; with haste he took the bottle of lube from his mirror cabinet and his pocketknife. To his pleasure, Ruki remained in the same position he left him.

“What are you going to do?” His lover all but whispered.

“That should be obvious by now.” Twirling the tube of lube between his fingers, while holding the knife steady in the other, he smirked at Ruki.

Kneeling down on the bed between Ruki’s open legs, he slid the knife under his lover’s underwear, teasing the skin of his thigh with the cool metal. “Please.” Another pitiful beg came from those plump lips, but he ignored it. Placing the lube to the side, he held the fabric of the boxers then quickly maneuvered the knife until the fabric fell free to the side, showing him all of Ruki.

It was time, throwing the knife to the side of the room without a care; he picked up the lube, pouring some into his hand. Ruki’s eyes widened, “Baby—” It seemed Ruki was having trouble saying what he wanted. “Can you untie me first?”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Reita snapped, stroking his erection, making sure to spread the lube thoroughly. By the time Ruki tried to reply, he had already started to push into him. Ruki let out a cry of pain, which Reita hushed in a desperate kiss.

With a hard thrust, he pressed himself in fully, enjoying the head enveloping him. Moving his lips away from Ruki’s, he could see more tears flowing down flushed cheeks, his lips quivering as he whimpered almost silently. Reita couldn’t help but smile, even though he felt being a little disappointed in his lover for not enjoying it, but at least he wasn’t screaming, yet. 

Either way, he continued his movements, ramming into the frail body underneath him. “Stop!” Ruki screamed, out of instinct he punched his lover in the jaw, instantly silencing him. Moving his bound hands to his jaw, Ruki shed more tears. A trail of blood dribbled down Ruki’s swollen lips, Reita picked up his pace, and his lover’s insides now more slick, looking down he could see his own cock coated red.

Ruki’s eyes were fluttering as he battled consciousness, his mouth shaped as if to scream, but no sounds came out. His lover lost, he passed out, still Reita prolonged his thrusting, and he had waited to long for this. Feeling a wave go through his body, he came inside Ruki’s stilled body, letting out a loud groan.

As he pulled out, he noticed that his cock indeed had Ruki’s blood coated over it. At that moment, he felt rush of guilt and despair; this wasn’t at all what he had pictured. This wasn’t making love, nothing like his memoires and dreams had preserved. 

He detached himself completely from the broken bleeding man, his lover, no employer, Taka. Now he could feel his own tears coming. No longer did he feel like Reita, Akira was back and it seemed all he wanted was vengeance. Starting to doubt himself, he shook his head, his thoughts becoming clearer. Takanori never really left. Ruki and Reita were lost in the past forever.

“I’m so sorry.” Akira murmured into the darkness of the room, only to fall on deaf ears.


End file.
